Cobalto-60
Il cobalto-60, , è un isotopo radioattivo sintetico del metallo cobalto. A causa della sua corta emivita, pari a 5,27 anni WWW.EPA.GOV: Radionuclides - Cobalt-60, il cobalto-60 non si trova in natura. Viene prodotto artificialmente per attivazione neutronica del . Il cobalto-60 decade per decadimento beta nell'isotopo stabile nichel-60. Il nucleo di nichel attivato emette due raggi gamma con energie di 1,17 e 1,33 MeV (Megaelettronvolt), e dunque l'equazione nucleare complessiva della reazione è: + n → → + e + raggi gamma . Attività In relazione alla sua emivita, l'attività radioattiva massica del cobalto-60 ammonta a 44 PBq/kg. La sua costante di dose è pari a 972 aSv m2/decadimento. Questo permette il calcolo della dose equivalente, che dipende dalla distanza e dall'attività radioattiva. Ad esempio: una sorgente di cobalto-60 da 2,8 GBq, equivalente a 60 µg di cobalto-60, genera una dose di 1mSv alla distanza di 1m nell'arco di 1h. L'ingestione ne riduce la distanza a pochi millimetri, quindi si raggiunge la stessa dose in pochi secondi. Le sorgenti per i test, come quelle utilizzate per gli esperimenti di laboratorio sono solitamente inferiori a 100 kBq. I dispositivi per compiere saggi non distruttivi sui materiali invece utilizzano sorgenti che possono superare i TBq. Le alte energie dei gamma emessi producono una significativo difetto di massa del figlio nichel-60, pari a 0,003 u. L'emivita breve contribuisce ulteriormente all'elevato tasso di dose, pari a circa 20 kW/kg: circa 30 volte quello del plutonio-238. Schema del decadimento Il diagramma mostra uno schema di decadimento (semplificato) del cobalto-60 60mCo. Vengono mostrate le principali transizioni di decadimento-β. La probabilità di decadimento-beta per una popolazione di atomi del livello energetico intermedio di 2,1 MeV ammonta allo 0,0022%, con un'energia massima di 665,26 keV. I trasferimenti di energia tra i tre livelli generano sei diverse frequenze di raggi gamma. Nel diagramma sono sottolineate le due frequenze più importanti.Co60 energy levels Le energie di conversione interna sono molto sotto i principali livelli di energia. Il 60mCo è un isomero nucleare del cobalto-60. Dopo una emivita di 10,467 minuti e l'emissione di 58,59 keV sotto forma di raggi gamma si trasforme in : :Co60m(IT)Co60 Con una bassa probabilità il 60mCo decade in modo β e popola i due livelli "2+" del nichel-60. Applicazioni L'energia del decadimento β è bassa ed è facilmente schermabile. Ambedue le forti frequenze gamma hanno all'incirca la stessa magnitudine, e dunque il cobalto-60 viene utilizzato come una fonte di raggi gamma con energie di circa 1,3 MeV. ad uso scientifico.]] Tra i principali utilizzi per il cobalto-60 si possono citare: * Come un tracciante per le vie del cobalto nelle reazioni chimiche, * Nella sterilizzazione delle attrezzature mediche, * Come sorgente di radiazioni per la radioterapia medica, * Come fonte di radioattività per la radiografia industriale, * Come fonte radioattiva per sistemi di livellatura e per calibri di spessore, * Come fonte radioattiva per l'irraggiamento dei cibi e nell'irraggiamento del sangue, * Come sorgente radioattiva per l'utilizzo in laboratorio. Il cobalto-60 potrebbe essere un mezzo di riscaldamento efficiente per un generatore termoelettrico a radioisotopi. Comunque, in contrasto con il più comunemente adoperato plutonio-238, la sua potenza praticamente si esaurisce dopo 10 anni. Inoltre è più difficile assorbire la potenza dei raggi-γ del cobalto-60 rispetto alla potenza delle particelle-α emesse dal . Il cobalto-60 potrebbe inoltre essere usato per "salificare" una bomba al cobalto. Questo è una tipologia di arma nucleare, ipoteticamente fattibile ma estremamente "sporca" (tale da entrare nella categoria della fantascienza definita ordigno dell'apocalisse, dato che per fortuna non è mai stato prodotto). Ipoteticamente, una bomba nucleare con un mantello costituito da cobalto-59, esplodendo provocherebbe una istantanea irradiazione del cobalto con i neutroni in eccesso provenienti dalla fissione nucleare e li trasmuteranno in cobalto-60 (estremamente radioattivo). Sintesi La nucleosintesi stellare del cobalto-60 viene ritenuta un passaggio fondamentale per quella degli elementi con numero atomico che va da 27 fino a 83 che poi avverrebe nelle esplosioni di supernova.The Formation of the Elements A causa della sua emivita estremamente breve, di 5,27 anni EHS.MISSOURI.EDU: Isotopedata Co-60 decaytable, non esiste però cobalto-60 naturale sulla Terra. Viene invece sintetizzato grazie a un flusso di neutroni lenti in un reattore nucleare termico, usualmente dal californio-252 delle barre di combustibile in un reattore nucleare ad acqua leggera, oppure dal cobalto-59 delle barre di controllo in un reattore nucleare ad acqua pesanteIsotope Production: Dual Use Power Plants: : + n → Sicurezza Lo smaltimento del cobalto-60 è spesso responsabile della radioattività trovata in alcuni materiali basati sul ferro come gli acciai a causa dell'affinità tra i due metalli.radioactive contamination of steel Dopo essere entrato nel corpo di un mammifero vivente (come nell'essere umano), la maggior parte del cobalto-60 viene escreto nelle feci. Una piccola quantità è assorbita dal fegato, i reni, e le ossa, dove la lunga esposizione ai raggi gamma che induce può provocare diversi tipi di cancro. Voci correlate * Bomba al cobalto * Misura di livello industriale * Telecobaltoterapia * Terrorismo nucleare Note Collegamenti esterni * Cobalt-60, Environmental Protection Agency. * National Pollutant Inventory - Cobalt fact sheet * Cobalt-60, Oak Ridge National Laboratory. * Cobalt-60, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. * NLM Hazardous Substances Databank – Cobalt, Radioactive * Beta decay of Cobalt-60, HyperPhysics, Georgia State University. * Dr. Henry Kelly. Cobalt-60 as a Dirty Bomb, Federation of American Scientists, March 6, 2002. Fonti * Categoria:Inquinamento nucleare Categoria:Isotopi Categoria:Radioisotopi Categoria:Fine del mondo Categoria:Inquinamento radioattivo Categoria:Armi atomiche